


Fatherhood

by TheHogwartsJedi



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 19:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11110914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHogwartsJedi/pseuds/TheHogwartsJedi
Summary: Alistair has never been this scared in his life.  Is he ready to be a father?





	Fatherhood

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short oneshot written for the Father's Day Competition on Caboodling With Alistair on Facebook. 
> 
> I don't own Dragon Age, I am just borrowing Alistair for a cute little fic.

Alistair stood there petrified. He was so scared that he could feel one of his hands shaking. He had never felt fear like this before. Not even when he was facing down the Archdemon. He had no idea what he was supposed to do. Nothing he had ever trained for gave him any experience on what he needed to do. He had never once imagined that this day would come but yet here it was. He let out a slow ragged breath and took a step closer to the bassinet in front of him. 

There lying in the center was a baby wrapped up tightly in a white blanket. It had a headful of a light red hair that Alistair was sure would darken to the exact same shade as his wife’s. Of course he was not actually sure that this would happen but deep down he hoped that it did. He hoped that this little one would take after his wife in a lot of ways.  
He sighed and ran a hand over his face. He had been so excited when his wife had told him they were going to have a baby. He was over the moon to know that there would be a little mini them running around. Now that the baby was here though, he was terrified.

He was a father now and this little tiny bundle now relied on him. This thought scared him to death. He had never really had a father figure in his life other than Duncan and that was only for about six months. He knew he could not teach the baby how to hold a sword and fight darkspawn. Not yet at least. 

Alistair placed his hands on one side of the bassinet. “Hello there. I’m your Dad,” he told the tiny bundle. Maker, how odd it felt for him to say those words. 

The baby sleepily opened its blue eyes and stared at him for a few moments. Alistair wondered if he was being judged by the infant with how long it was looking at him. Slowly the baby listed up one of its arms in a weird stretching motion and Alistair reached out with one of his fingers to brush against the baby’s little fist. The baby opened up its hand and wrapped its tiny fingers around Alistair’s finger. “That’s a mighty strong grip you have Little One! You are going to make a fine warrior one day,” Alistair joked, his voice choking with emotion as he gently pried his finger out of the baby’s grasp. He then reached down picked the baby up. He was extra careful with it scared that he could harm it in some way. 

The baby made a small sound of protest as Alistair picked it up but it soon cuddled sleepily against Alistair’s chest and drifted off. Alistair stared down at the baby in his arms, amazed that this little tiny creature came from both him and his wife. He took in a deep ragged breath as he felt his eyes begin to water. He felt so many different emotions at once. Fear, amazement, but most importantly love. He did not thing that he could love one person more than what he felt for this tiny little bundle in his arms. 

Alistair bent down and pressed a gentle kiss on the baby’s forehead. “I’m you Dad, Little One. I know that I am probably not going to be the best one in the world but it will not be from lack of trying. I…I am going to be there for you always. I swear by the Maker.”

The tears were flowing freely down Alistair’s face as he walked around the room with the baby. “I also swear to you that there will never be a day that goes by where you don’t know that I love you Little One. You will never feel unloved like I did growing up. Both your mother and I have been waiting a long time for you and you have no idea how much you mean to both of us!”

The baby made a soft cooing sound, almost as if was accepting his promise to it. Alistair laughed softly. “I am glad that you agree Little One.”

Alistair walked over to the window with the baby and gazed out the window. Being a dad was going to be one of the hardest things that he had ever done he was sure of it. But deep down he knew that he would eventually get the hang of it. Alistair gazed back down at the baby. Yeah, he knew that he was going to enjoy being a Dad.


End file.
